


A Day Off

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Consensual, Day Off, M/M, Making Love, Rare Pairing, rare relationship, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Jackson enjoy a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

Mac rolled over in the bed and reached for Jackson. He rolled toward Mac and snuggled close. Mac kissed Jackson tenderly and said: “Good morning, love...”  
Jackson smiled and snuggled closer. Mac took that as a sign that his little guy was up for some early morning lovin'. He began by kissing Jackson all over, but stopped short of his crotch because he felt like being a tease. He had the day off today, and wanted to simply enjoy his lover.

Jackson had ideas of his own,however. He began to turn the tables on Mac by kissing,nipping, and licking the tender flesh on the inside of Mac's thighs. He began to lick at Mac's sac, and soon Mac was begging for more. Jackson got them positioned in the classic “69” position so that everything was accessible, and all bets were off. There was lots of kissing, licking, a bit of biting as the two lovers went at each other. Jackson began to concentrate on Mac's firm ass. He began by licking the older man open, eliciting moans of pleasure. He could help but moan himself because Mac was doing an excellent job on his swollen cock. Jackson kept at it until Mac was begging him to fuck.

Jackson asked Mac how he wanted it, and Mac was quick to position himself on his knees with his ass in the air. Jackson began to lube up, but couldn't resist teasing Mac's hole some more. He gave it a few more swipes with his tongue and gently slid two fingers inside. That made Mac Buck his hips and make a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a sob. Jackson laughed and slid another finger in and slowly slid then in and out. This served a dual purpose: 1. to get Mac properly opened, and 2. to tease him more!

Soon Mac was begging for the real thing. He whimpered and pleaded with Jackson, but Jackson took his sweet time enjoying himself while continuing to tease Mac. Then, when Mac thought he couldn't take any more, Jackson slowly slid the head of his swollen cock into Mac's waiting hole. Mac immediately began trying to take the whole thing at once, but Jackson gently reminded him to go slow so he wouldn't hurt himself. Mac gave himself time to open up, and soon he was taking Jackson all the way. Jackson let Mac set his own pace and fuck the way he wanted until Jackson was ready to cum. He grabbed Mac roughly by the hips and began to pound Mac's ass.

All the action proved to be too much for Mac. He began to shoot thick ropes of cum onto the bed, collapsing as he did so. Jackson asked if Mac wanted it in or out, and Mac turned over to face Jackson. Jackson knelt over Mac and slowly jacked himself off, pointing his cock at Mac. Soon he was ready, and said: 'Here it comes, babe...”. He shot cum all over Mac's face and chest. When he was finished, he leaned down and kissed the cum from Mac's lips, licking his own in the process.

The men lay together for a few moments, and then Mac suggested a shower. Jackson joined him where Mac decided that Jackson was going to “stand and deliver”. After the shower, Mac told Jackson not to get dressed. When asked why not, Mac told Jackson that he had a few more things in mind for their day off!

THE END


End file.
